Erinnerungen Die weiße Rose
by Koike27
Summary: "Remus Lupin saß an dem Fenster im Grimmauldplace, in der einen Hand eine weiße Rose, in Gedanken an einen Menschen, der vor einem Jahr diese Welt verlassen hatte und den er immer noch vermisste" Sirius x Remus . Das Ende von OdP aus einer anderen Sicht


Remus Lupin saß an dem Fenster im Grimmauldplace, in der einen Hand eine weiße Rose, in Gedanken an einen Menschen, der vor einem Jahr diese Welt verlassen hatte und den er immer noch vermisste.

In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Zigarette, die er sogleich an seinen Mund führte und einen Zug nahm.

Er wusste natürlich, dass dies ungesund war, aber oft war es für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit, einfach abzuschalten oder sich zu beruhigen, denn hier erinnerte sehr viel an diese Personen – immerhin war es dessen Geburtshaus gewesen – und diese Erinnerungen konnte er oft nur mit dem Nikotin in der Zigarette bekämpfen.

Während er einen weiteren Zug nahm, fuhren seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit – an dem Tag, wo alles passierte.

_Es war sehr hektisch an dem Tag, als er über Dumbledore von Snape erfuhr, dass der Sohn von Lily und James, in die Mysteriumsabteilung aufbrechen würde, da Sirius angeblich von dem dunklen Lord gefangen genommen wurde._

_Doch die Anwesenheit des Anderen in dem Haus bewies, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handelte. Doch als Dumbledore den Rest des Ordens das Geschehen mitteilte, vor allem da auch ein Angriff der Todesser drohte – scheinbar war es eine Falle – durchbrachen in dem Black alle Sicherungen und er machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Ministerium, obwohl er ja immer noch als Mörder und gefährlich galt._

_Natürlich konnte Remus den Anderen verstehen, immerhin ging es ihm ähnlich, hatte er doch auch mit Lily und James zwei seiner besten Freunde verloren durch den Verrat von Wurmschwanz und wollte er nicht, dass dem Jungen das selbe Schicksal ereilte, aber er wusste selber, dass erst einmal ein Plan hermusste._

_Sie durften nicht losstürmen, doch man kam nicht wirklich auf ein Ergebnis, was Sirius reichte. Er stand plötzlich auf, in dem Kreis des Ordens, und sagte nur: „Ich gehe jetzt mein Patenkind retten. Wer mitkommen möchte, kann mich gerne begleiten!"_

_  
_Remus erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an dem Blick des Blacks, der gleichzeitig so voller Sorge wegen seinem Patenkind war, aber auch eine indirekte Bitte enthielt, nicht alleine gehen zu müssen. Er hatte selbst kurz gezögert, aber Harry war in den letzten Jahren auch wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden, genauso wie für Sirius und deshalb war die Entscheidung nach einer Weile ganz logisch.

_Die Anderen starrten Sirius schockiert an, wollten etwas dagegen sagen, aber es fiel keinem etwas ein. Es herrschte ein Moment Stillschweigen, in dem sich Sirius erhob und in Richtung Kleiderhaken ging, um seinen Mantel überzuwerfen._

_Remus entgingen die vorwurfsvollen Blicke nicht, als er ebenfalls aufstand und nach seiner Jacke griff und sich zu dem Anderen stellte, dabei eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legend._

_Nacheinander machten sich nun auch Tonks, von der der Werwolf wusste, dass sie hauptsächlich seinetwegen mitging, Mad Eye Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt, einem Auror aus dem Ministerium, den Remus aber nicht sehr gut kannte, da er nicht sehr viel Kontakt mit ihm hatte, wie zu einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens._

_Letzterer schloss sich aber wahrscheinlich auch nur an, um uns einen sicheren Transport ins Ministerium zu garantieren._

_Doch da das Problem immer noch da war, dass Sirius vielleicht erkannt werden würde, wurde dessen wahres Aussehen mit einem illusionszauber verborgen und Shaklebolt half ihnen, ins Ministerium zu gelangen, nachdem alle ihre Zauberstäbe und Sirius seine Messer eingepackt hatte._

_Remus kannte seinen besten Freund, der so viel mehr war, gut, denn er wusste, dass dieser nie ohne Messer bei einem Duell herausgehen würde und daher hatte er es mitgenommen._

Remus ließ einen Moment die Impressionen in sich sacken und nahm einen erneuten Zug an der Zigarette, bevor ein Schwall Rauch aus seinem Mund kam, den er ausatmete.

Der Gedanken an Tonks fiel ihm nicht leicht, wusste er doch, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, doch er hatte nie die Gefühle erwidert, aber er wollte ihr nach Sirius' Tod eine Chance gegeben, doch es hatte ihn nie richtig erfüllt.

Er war auch kein Mensch, der Anderen Gefühle leicht vorlügen konnte, und deshalb hatte er die Beziehung bereits nach zwei Monaten beendet. Er wollte sie nicht betrügen, was seine Gefühle betraf. Die junge Frau war zwar schockiert gewesen, hatte es aber nach einigen Wochen der Trauer und des Liebeskummer verstanden und damit abgeschlossen.

Es tat ihm weh, sie damals so leiden zu sehen, doch er fand es besser so, als sie zu belügen, und er froh, dass sie es auch so eingesehen hatte.

Nun wandten sich seine Gedanken wieder den Ereignissen im Ministerium zu.

_Sie waren im Ministerium angekommen und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Remus beschlich auf den Weg ein ungutes Gefühl, doch schüttelte er es davon, dabei hoffend, dass er sich ausnahmsweise irrte._

_  
Er hatte schon damals mit seinem Gefühl richtig gelegen, als er in die „Heulende Hütte" während Harrys dritten Schuljahr gegangen war, und hatte dort den Menschen wiedergetroffen, den er seit 12 Jahren damals nicht gesehen hatte und er war froh deswegen._

_Sie gingen weiter und irgendwann erreichten sie die Abteilung, als Kampfgeräusche zu ihnen drangen. Das hieß, dass die Todesser schon hier waren und gegen Harry und seine Freunde, die wahrscheinlich mitgekommen waren, kämpften._

_Sirius' Illusion hatte sich mittlerweile gelöst und Remus sah seinen Freund in Richtung der Geräusche rennen. Er folgte ihm mit den Anderen und gelangte zu den Kämpfenden._

_Flüche schossen durch die Luft, als sich die Ordensmitglieder einmischten und die Kinder entlasteten, was Remus' beruhigend fand, während er sich in einem Duell mit mehreren Todessern befand, ebenso wie die Anderen._

_  
Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sich die Kinder, bis auf Harry aus dem Geschehen zurückzogen, waren sie ja indirekt betroffen, doch waren auch einige geschockt worden oder Ähnliches, was Remus aber erst nach dem Kampf herausfand._

_Shacklebolt und Moody setzten Malfoy außer Gefecht, während sich Sirius ein erbittertes Duell mit Sirius und Harry lieferte, um an die Kugel der Prophezeiung zu kommen, die der Junge immer noch in den Händen hielt. Er nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie besessen diese gegen ihren Cousin vorging, um an den Potter zu gelangen, während er sich selber um seine Todessergegner kümmerte, aber darauf achtend, immer näher an Sirius heranzukommen, um ihm im Notfall zu helfen._

_Doch dann geschah das, was er nie gehofft hatte zu sehen, doch mit ansehen musste. Bellatrix feuerte einen Fluch auf ihren Cousin ab – den Todesfluch – doch dieser traf ihn nicht richtig. Es führte eher dazu, dass Sirius durch diesen Schleier fiel._

_Und in dem Moment, in dem das geschah, setzte sein Herz für eine Sekunde aus, bevor sein Blick auf den Black fiel, der ihm ein letztes Lächeln zuwarf und danach durch den Schleier fiel und nicht mehr auftauchte._

_Der Anblick tat ihm weh, auch als das irre Lachen der Lestrange und der Schrei dessen Patenkind ertönte. Er sah Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, während er versuchte in den Schleier zu greifen. Er lief so schnell er konnte auf ihn zu – der Todesfluch der Lestrange, hatte seinen Gegner zufälligerweise ausgeschaltet –und umarmte diesen von hinten, um den Potter an seinem Tun zu hindern._

_  
Die Schreie des Jüngeren gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein, sah es in seiner Seele doch nicht viel besser aus, hatte er doch auch viel mehr verloren._

Unbewusst liefen Remus einige Tränen die Wangen herunter, als er an das Vergangene dachte, während er einen letzten Zug an seiner Zigarette nahm und den Qualm wieder ausatmete, bevor er diese auf der Fensterbank zerdrückte.

Für Remus war Sirius schon während der Schulzeit so viel mehr als ein Freund gewesen, waren sie doch beide seit Ende der fünften Klasse heimlich zusammen gewesen. Niemand wusste von ihrer Beziehung, nicht einmal Peter, Lily und James, obwohl Letzerer schon ab und zu komisch auf ihre vertrauten Gesten geschaut hatte, als würde er etwas ahnen, aber er hatte sie nie danach gefragt.

Als Sirius dann nach Askaban kam und Lily und James durch Peters Verrat tot waren, brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, sein Werwolf-Dasein akzeptierten und als einer der Ihren behandelten, waren auf einen Streich weg und das tat damals sehr weh.

Monatelang war er nicht ansprechbar gewesen, hatte geweint, doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Sie kamen nicht wieder. Zeitlang dachte er auch – was ihm später Leid tat – dass Sirius der Täter war, doch in einem Brief von dem Black wurde ihm offenbart, dass er nicht der Geheimniswahrer war, doch das Ministerium hatte diesen Brief nicht als Beweis angenommen und Sirius weiter in Askaban behalten – nach dem Motto ‚Ein Mörder kann viel erzählen und auch lügen, wenn er frei kommen möchte'.

Als er dann in Hogwarts unterrichtete und am Ende des Jahres auf Sirius traf, führten sie, nach seiner Kündigung ein langes Gespräch, beschlossen aber ihre Beziehung erst einmal langsam angehen zu lassen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie gehen konnten.

In dem ersten Jahr bauten sie langsam aber sicher ihre Freundschaft auf, die sich in dem zweiten Jahr langsam aber sicher zu Liebe verfestigte. Auch wenn sie nie miteinander intim wurden, zählten doch die liebevollen Geste und Küsse, die sich heimlich untereinander austeilten.  
Sie hatten wirklich eine kleine liebevolle Beziehung wieder aufgebaut, in der sie lernten, wieder einander zu vertrauen.

Diese kleinen Gesten waren unglaublich schön gewesen und die Liebe, die langsam wieder zwischen ihnen entstand, doch der überraschende Tod des Anderen hatte sie wieder ein wenig auseinandergerissen. Doch die Liebe war stark, auch damals, und deshalb war der Schmerz umso größer für den Werwolf.

Während er eine weitere Zigarette anzündete und diese rauchte, stand er auf und nahm die Rose auf, die er kurz hingelegt hatte. Sein Weg führte Remus in Sirius Jugendzimmer, das immer noch so aussah, wie damals, als er eine Nacht hier übernachtet hatte.

Ganz langsam und bedächtigen Schrittes betrat er den Raum, ließ den Eindruck einen Moment wirken, bevor er die Rose, einen Zug an seiner Zigarette nehmend, auf das Kissen des Blacks legte.

Einen Moment blieb er stehen, um den Eindruck zu erhalten, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und wieder in das Seinige gingen.

Die Rose war ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes und der Liebe zueinander, die sie über den Tod verbinden sollte.


End file.
